Lucy el gato
by milena rio
Summary: Lucy ya cansada de Natsu y Lisanna decide hacer un viaje por 3 meses pero cuando vuelva todos se llevaran una sorpresa. Nuevas enemigos y nuevas aventuras. 100% Nalu. Basada en Ranma 1/2
1. Chapter 1

Lucy el gato

Capitulo 1: viaje de 3 meses

Hola me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre fairy tail inspirada en Ranma ½ ojo no es un crossover por que no tiene personajes de Ranma ½ amo ese anime bueno empecemos.

Desde el regreso de Lisanna, Natsu había dejado de lado a Lucy, ya no iban a misiones juntos cuando Lucy trataba de hablar con él la evitaba y cuando le preguntaba si podrían ir juntos a alguna parte le decía que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con Lisanna.

Levy: Lucy-shan ¿estás triste por lo de Natsu?

Lucy: q-que no, no estoy triste ah solo que Natsu se olvido completamente de mi

Levy: oh no debes dejar que eso te ponga triste

Lucy: ah sabes ire a casa ya es tarde y no quiero ver a la parejita

Lucy vuelve a casa deprimida y recibe las típicas advertencias de los amables pescadores y sin darse cuenta una lagrima recorre su mejilla, cuando llega nota una extraña carta en su mesa

Lucy: que extraña (la abre)

_**Querida Lucy soy tu vieja amiga Sora quería decirte que iré a un viaje de 3 meses a las aguas de Jusenkyo a entrenar y quería invitarte como mi acompañante para entrenar.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta si vienes te espero mañana en la estación de trenes en la noche.**_

_**Sora akati**_

Lucy se sorprendió no veía a su amiga desde 4 años pensó que no podía irse del gremio pero luego pensó en Natsu , que ya no iba a misiones y que él la ignoraba

Lucy: si iré necesito despegar mi mente, primero empacare

Estuvo empacando toda la noche y en la mañana siguiente fue al Gremio y fue donde Mirajane.

Lucy: Mirajane mañana me iré de viaja a entrenar con una amiga a Jusenkyo por tres meses por favor no se preocupen ni le diga a nadie no quiero que me busquen partiré esta noche

Mirajame: bueno siempre te apoyare y no le diré a nadie pero cuídate por favor

Después de eso Lucy fue a pasar un último momento con Natsu

Lucy: hey Natsu ¿quieres ir a pescar con Happy?

Natsu: lo ciento pero iré con Lisanna sabes que no la veo hace tiempo (sin prestarle atención)

Lucy: ok (deprimida)

El día en el gremio paso muy rápido para Lucy en la noche se preparo para su viaje y se fue a la estación de trenes donde encontró una chica de cabello anaranjado y tez blanca esperándola

Sora: Lucy cuanto tiempo ¿lista para el viaje?

Lucy: si solo déjame hacer una última cosa (se dio vuelta) adiós fairy tail… adiós Natsu

Dicho esto ambas abordaron el tren y se fueron a un largo viaje. Al la mañana siguiente todo el mundo noto que faltaba la presencia de Lucy y un dragon slayer en especial.

Natsu: Mirajame ¿en donde esta Lucy?

Elsa: si no la vi en todo el día (comiendo un pastel de fresa)

Mirajame: ella me dijo que se fue a un viaje por 3 meses

Natsu al escuchar esto casi se cae por la impresión de que no se hubiera despedido o avisado

Natsu: ¿QUE A DONDE SU FUE Y POR QUE NO NOS AVISO?

Mirajame : cálmate Natsu ella solo se fue a un viaje y no le puedo decir donde

Natsu: ¿¡Qué pero porque tenemos que buscarla?

Gray: Natsu, idiota no podemos fue su decisión y no podemos cambiarla aunque me cueste decirlo

Elsa: el tiene razón tenemos que respetarla

Natsu: pero, pero, pero

Elsa: ¡pero nada!

Natsu se fue del gremio pensando en por qué se había marchado y sin despedirse.

Happy: ahhh Natsu Lucy quiso pasar sus últimos momentos con nosotros y la rechazaste

Esas palabras perforaron el corazón de Natsu pero eran ciertas

Natsu: te importa si estoy solo un segundo

Happy: claro, supongo

Natsu se dirigió al apartamento de Lucy para tener su olor y se durmió en su cama para relajarse con su aroma a la mañana siguiente estaba decaído y de mal humor como todos los días después de ese y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a su Lucy.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora perdón si fue corto pero bueno subiré capítulos vasados en ranma ½ asi que atentos chau acepto criticas Y SI NO NO CONTUNIO¡ ahhh ahh ah bien chau.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy el gato

Otra vez con un nueva capitulo quiero aclarar que ni fairy tail ni Ranma ½

Capitulo 2: una sorpresa con orejas y cola

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la partida de Lucy y Natsu no había podido despejar su mente incluso casi no peleaba con Gray y Erza no comía pastel de fresas.

Juvia: Juvia está muy feliz

Cana: (bebiendo un barril) ¿Por qué?

Juvia: no recuerdan hoy vuelve Lucy- chan

Natsu: es cierto como lo pudimos olvidar

Erza: Que bien (empieza a comer un pastel de fresas)

Todos esperan pacientemente y de inmediato Gray y Natsu empiezan a pelear hasta que…

Erza: ¡HEY¡ HAY UN PAQUETE EN LA ENTRADA ( todos se asoman)

Natsu: que extraño

Mirajane: tal vez sea de Lucy

Entonces el paquete se empieza a mover

Natsu: bueno hay que abrirlo

Entonces del paquete sale un pequeño gato rubio de ojos chocolate y una cola de lado atado con un moño azul

Happy: un gato ¿por qué lo enviaron?

Entonces el gato sale corriendo a donde hay una fotografía de Lucy y la señala mientras maúlla.

Levy: ahora que la veo se parece a Lucy ¿no creen?

El gato sale corriendo fuera del gremio sin antes maullarle a Natsu.

Gray: que gato más extraño

Entonces después de esperar aparece Lucy con una mochila al Gremio.

Todos: Lucy!

Lucy: hola ¿Cómo están?

Erza: Lucy te extrañamos mucho

Natsu: si Lucy no sabes cuánto te extrañe

Después de eso todo el mundo izo una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de Lucy y después todos se fueron a casa y Erza tuvo que llevar a cana a su casa porque estaba muy ebria

Natsu: Happy no notaste que Lucy actuó muy extraña cuando casi se moja con un balde de agua fría.

Happy: si pero si tanto sospechas por que no visitamos a Lucy

Natsu: Aye

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Lucy entraron por la ventana a su habitación.

Lucy: kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa Natsu te dije que tienes que entrar por la puerta (entonces lo golpea)

Natsu: auch "por que el golpe de Lucy es tan fuerte" oye Luce ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto cuando casi te mojas con agua helada?

Happy: si fue muy raro

Lucy: ¿q-q-que? Yo-yo no sé de que hablan n-no me altere

Natsu: ¿y por qué tartamudeas? ¿estas nerviosa?

Lucy: n-no so-solo amm ehh no es nada

Natsu sale de la habitación y Lucy suelta un suspiro.

Natsu: ¡ahora si dime la verdad¡ (mientras amenazaba a Lucy con un balde de agua)

Lucy: ahhhh ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Llévatelo

Happy: ahora si dinos la verdad

Lucy: no se de que me hablan pero llévense el balde

Natsu: muy bien 1, 2 y…3 (le lanza el balde)

Lucy: ahhhhh…. Miauuuuuuuu

Natsu y Happy: ¿miau?

De pronto ven al mismo gato que ayer en Lucy

Natsu: ¿Lucy?

Lucy: miau

Happy: p-pero como es un gato

Entonces el gato sale a la cocina y les empieza a maullar donde hay una tetera con agua hirviendo.

Lucy: miau, miau, miau

Happy: creo que quiere que le eches agua caliente

Natsu: está bien ( le echa el agua encima y se transforma en Lucy)

Lucy: gracias creo que ya puedes irte (empuja a Natsu a la ventana)

Natsu: espera creo que podrías decirme porque eres un gato

Lucy: no se dé que hablas

Natsu: Lucy….

Lucy: bueno te lo diré… bien por donde empiezo…a bien cuando fui de viaje a Jusenkyo el primer entrenamiento era saltar de bambú en bambú sobre unas extrañas aguas…

Natsu: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Happy: si no tiene sentido

Lucy: ¡déjenme terminar¡ bien yo por accidente tropecé en medio de esas aguas y caí a un manantial resulta que en ese manantial hace 1000 años un gato se ahogo y murió y quien cae en ese manantial se transforma en gato cuando toca agua fría y vuelve a ser humano con agua caliente.

Natsu: bueno y la cura cual es

Lucy: ese es el problema no tiene cura

Natsu y happy: ¡¿Qué?!

Lucy: nadie se ha podido librar de esta maldición solo hay mitos de algunas leyendas que te pueden curar

Natsu: e-eso significa que estarás así para siempre

Lucy: si no hay cura conocida por el hombre

Happy: el lado bueno es que tendré un nuevo compañero animal

A Lucy y Natsu se les cae una gotita estilo anime

Natsu: Bueno… ya se le preguntaremos al gremio si saben algo

Lucy: no, no quiero que me vean así

Natsu: o vamos (la arrastro de la muñeca)

Mirajane: hola ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Natsu: Lucy tiene algo que contarles

Erza: ¿y que es?

Lucy: Natsu no quiero contarles

Gray:¿ que es tan importante?

Natsu: ya se (va por un balde de agua)

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH es un gato

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo dejen criticas ah y para que sepan el auto corrector hacia que pusiera mal los nombres, y pienso hacer algo donde Lucy retrocede en el tiempo y se encuentra con todos de niños y se queda atascada por un tiempo en esa época ¿lo pongo pronto o después) chauu


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy el gato

Bueno creo que desde este capítulo va empezar el viaje de Lucy por el tiempo quiero decirles que ella se quedara en el tiempo por varios capítulos y después volverá al futuro fairy tail no me pertenece.

Capitulo 3: Atascada en el tiempo

Levy: L-Lucy-chan es un gato

Erza: y es el mismo gato de ayer, puedes explicar esto

Gray: seguro es culpa de Natsu

Natsu: bueno lo que paso es…

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Mirajane: eso significa que Lucy será así para siempre

Natsu: si en efecto

Gray: Oye cabeza de flama no te parece que Lucy debería volver a ser humana

Natsu: a si (hecha agua caliente)

Lucy: dicen que hay varias leyendas sobre antiguas curas pero nadie sabe si son ciertas

Gajel: pues la enana se puede encargar de eso

Levy: tienen razón iré a la biblioteca a investigar

Mirajane: yo te acompaño

Natsu: por cierto ¿Cómo fue que caíste?

Lucy: bueno el ejercicio consistía en una lucha sobre las varas de bambú y el ultimo en pie es el ganador, por un momento yo me distraje y me dieron una patada en la espalda y me caí bueno creo que el resto es obvio la verdad tuve bastante suerte

Happy: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Lucy: porque hay cosas peores un chico cayo en un estanque donde se ahogo un toro que cargaba una serpiente junto a un insecto

Natsu: oh

Lucy: bueno es muy tarde supongo que me iré a casa

Natsu: te acompaño

Lucy: no es necesario adiós

En ese momento Lucy salió del gremio muy pensativa sobre lo ocurrido hasta que una mano la halo hasta un callejón sin salida y luego la soltó

Lucy: kyaaaa ¿Quién eres y porque me…

Sora: tranquila que ya me olvidaste

Lucy: ¿sora? Porque no me llamaste simplemente

Sora: ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?

Lucy: bueno que quieres y quien está escondida hay (señalo unos botes donde alguien se ocultaba)

¿?: No te preocupes yo también caí en jusenkyo soy Marie

Sora: bueno ella es una científica y encontró la forma de volver en el tiempo y revertir el hechizo aun no es estable pero volveríamos a ser normales

Lucy: pero eso es muy delicado y no es tan malo

Marie: solo piensa ya no iras a misiones porque estorbaras nunca mas podras tocar agua fría

Lucy: …tienes razón pero si algo anda mal volveremos al futuro normal o anormal

Marie: por cierto yo me transformo en un perro, bien quiero que me tomen de las manos y yo accionare el interruptor

Todas siguieron las ordenes Marie empezó a salir una luz y las elevo, pero de repente el aparato saco chispas y exploto y todas fueron absorbidas por un portal violeta

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh( de pronto cruzaron el portal y cayeron en un bosque de bambúes una arriba de otra)

Marie: no fue lo que espera…

Lucy: Que paso… o por dios

Sora: no viajamos en el tiempo… ¡RETROCEDIMOS EN EL TIEMPO¡

Las 3 adolecentes tenían 12 años. Marie tenía el pelo negro bien peinado hasta la mitad de la espalda llevaba una falda verde un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca con una tira verde y unas botas negras, sora tenía el pelo anaranjado en una coleta mas debajo de la cintura y unos pantalones cafés con una camisa naranja pálido y un cinturón rojo y Lucy tenía unos shorts un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una camisa de tirantes celeste y una cinta blanca en la cintura con el pelo suelto.

Lucy: savia que no debí hacer esto ahora como volveremos tendremos que robar y…

Sora: cálmate solo debemos volver ¿cierto Marie?

Marie: de hecho la maquina se rompió nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la repare

Sora y Lucy: ¿Q-QUE?

Marie: cálmense solo necesitamos refugio y solo robaremos unas pequeñas cositas

Lucy: esperen esto es magnolia cerca de aquí debe estar el gremio ¿Por qué no vamos?

Marie: no hasta el más mínimo cambio puede destruir el mundo

Sora: pero si tu idea fue alterar el pasado (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Marie: no hay opción tendremos que robar

Lucy: pero si me reconocen en el futuro

Sora: no pasara nada además con nuestras habilidades será fácil y si te encuentras con alguien del gremio actúa que recién lo conoces

Lucy: ah ok

Marie: claro la solución a nuestros problemas soy una genio

Sora: perdona genio pero que dices

Marie: existe la leyenda de 3 vasijas que nos devolverán a la normalidad pero serán destruidas luego de 3 años y mi abuelo me conto que hay una que vendían en la feria del aquí.

Lucy: excelente ahora solo hay que conseguir comida

Sora: tendremos que conseguir diaria tengo más hambre que un mamut de 1000 metros

Lucy: bueno mejor comencemos (con una gotita estilo anime)

2 Semanas después

-gremio fairy tail-

Maestro: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Mirajane, Gray vengan un momento

Natsu: ¿Qué pasa viejo?

Maestro: mocosos les tengo una misión

Erza: una misión ¿y de que se trata?

Mirajame: un momento yo no haré misiones con la estúpida de Erza (vean el episodio 20 y verán a todos de niños)

Erza: mira a mí tampoco me agradas tonta

Maestro: silencio será una misión fácil ay unas bandidas que han robado mucho últimamente resulta que tienen su misma edad se sabe que robaron un jarrón muy caro y antiguo

Natsu: será demasiado fácil ¿Cuál es la recompensa?

Maestro: de 400.000

Gray: es demasiado para unas niñas

Mirajame: yo podría sola porque voy con ellos

Maestro: silencio mocosos y ya váyanse

-en una parte el bosque-

Marie: listo, ahora que tenemos esta vasija ya saque el mapa de donde esta la otra vasija oculta

Lucy: que esperamos partamos ya

Sora: ¿no vamos a comer?

Lucy y Marie: ¡SORA¡

Sora: Bueno, PERO NO SE ENOJEN

Gray: oye flamita como son las bandidas que tenemos que atrapar

Natsu: ¿a quién le dices flamita? Desnudista

Gray: ¿quieres pelea?

Natsu: por supuesto

Erza: ¡CALLENSE¡

Mirajame: que grupo de incompetentes (lo dijo en susurro)

Natsu: bueno una tiene el pelo negro y viste una falda verde, otra tiene el pelo naranja en una coleta y usa una camisa naranja con pantalones café y la última es rubia con una camisa celeste y una cinta blanca… y dice que odian el agua fría

Gray: que ridiculez, pero sigamos

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, perdón si soy mala en resúmenes, pero no soy buena simplemente espero comentarios, en el siguiente capitulo se van a encontrar

chau


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no tenga nada más que decir además de que F T no me pertenece.

Capitulo 4: encontrándote, ¿de nuevo o por primera vez?

Lucy´s Pov

Me propuse una sola cosa que volvería a ver a Natsu otra vez aunque la historia se repita de nuevo, pero no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a ser normal, después de todo era cierto con my problema me convertiría en un estorbo así que seguiré el mapa sin ninguna distracción.

Sora: ¿lista Lucy?

Lucy: lista (respondí con firmeza)

Marie: pues vamos

Estuvimos rondando y girando por todo el pueblo al parecer la científica es horrible con las direcciones al final sora le quito el mapa y ahora si íbamos hacia la vasija.

Mirajane´s pov

Íbamos en una calle al lado de un arrollo todavía no comprendo cómo me mandaron con un grupo de incompetentes como ellos, de pronto oímos como alguien saltaba atrás de nosotros, todos volteamos y encontramos a las 3 bandidas que buscábamos.

Erza: ALTO

Grito pero no se detuvieron una salto en la cara de Gray para darse impulso, la rubia salto en la cara de Natsu y nos volteo a ver a todos y la ultima empujo a Natsu y cayó al agua.

POV NORMAL

Natsu: ¿QUE SE CREEN?

Gray: jajaja las bandidas te dieron un baño flamita

Mirajane: ya levántate y vamos o las perderemos

Erza: es cierto rápido

Natsu pov

Las perseguimos por medio mundo, es extraño pero la rubia me llama un poco la atención es extraño, claro que es muy linda, pero que pienso debemos capturarlas.

Las vimos saltar a una vieja mansión estoy seguro que ese sería su siguiente punto para robar

Gray: guau son hábiles

Erza: rápido entremos antes de que roben

Entramos a la casa con cuidado solo las queríamos capturar sin alarmar a nadie o que sospecharan de nosotros.

Normal pov

Caminaron por un jardín inmenso hasta que Natsu piso un cordel y salieron varias flechas en dirección a ellos por suerte lograron salir ilesos.

Erza: esta casa está llena de trampas

Mirajane: ¿Qué te izo suponer eso?

Gray: hay que tener cuidado flamita ¿no vez en lo que nos metes?

Natsu: fue un accidente playboy

Gray: ¿Qué cuando diablos se fue mi ropa?

¿?: ¿QUIEN ESTA HAY?

Erza: escóndanse (todos se esconden en los arbustos)

¿?: MUESTRATE, vamos da la cara invasor (de repente una rama le golpea la cabeza)

Sora: hola Sasuke

Sasuke: ahhhh Sora tu eres la intrusa pues ahora te enfrentaras a una de las trampas más poderosas (en ese momento Lucy le pisa la cara)

Lucy: vámonos no perdamos tiempo

Sora: a si

_detrás de los arbustos_

Mirajane: vámonos no las perdamos de vista

Erza: esta casa está llena de trampas hay que tener cuidado

Las siguen a las 3 por todo el jardín y terminan en una sala con grandes muros de piedra

Gray: alto

Lucy, sora, Marie: mhh?

Sora: ¿Quiénes son?

Erza: somos de fairy tail y están arrestadas por varios robos

Lucy: ¿Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Natsu?

Natsu: como sabes quienes somos

Lucy: no importa (De pronto unas rejas de madera los encerraron)

Mirajane: ¿Qué pasa? (el suelo se abrió y todos cayeron a unas catacumbas)

Natsu Pov

Todos caímos inconscientes, lo que me extraño es que esa chica supiera nuestros nombres es muy bonita pero… un momento POR QUE DIJE ESO.

Pov normal

De repente se encendieron unas luces en el techo y todos cayeron a un piso de madera.

Natsu: auch

Sasuke: jajajajajaja cayeron en la primera trampa del palacio Arkiro ahora que comience el juego

Entonces unas bolas gigantes salieron y todos empezaron a correr la sala era circular así que nunca se acaba

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (entonces Lucy, Marie y Sora se suben a unas pelotas y empiezan a correr sobre ellas)

Sasuke: las ayudare (les lanza canicas en los pies y cabeza) ahahahahah

Natsu: y ahora que hacemos (ve que una canica le llega en la cabeza a Lucy)

Lucy: a ya me cansaste enano (salta de pelota en pelota y empuja a Sasuke)

Marie: ja ahora que aras enano

Sasuke: tontas ese no es el único truco (dispara una pelota hacia un botón y salen agujeros y todos caen Natsu y Lucy, Marie y Mirajane y Sora con Gray y Erza

Con Natsu y Lucy

Natsu: ahhhh (se da cuenta de que esta encima de Lucy) t-todo esto es tu culpa

Lucy: ¿MIA? Natsu tú me seguiste aquí

Natsu: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lucy: ¿suerte?

Natsu: aquí hay algo raro, oye tu tienes que ser arrestada por robo

Lucy: ¿Cómo si tu nunca hubieras robado?, no importa tenemos que salir de aquí- de repente las luces se prenden

Sasuke: lo siento ustedes son los perdedores tendrán que enfrentarse a la lavadora gigante jajajaja (desaparece)

Natsu: a que se refiere (de repente empieza a salir agua del techo)- NOS VAMOS A AHOGAR

Lucy: ahhhhhhh agua fría, fría, fría (se sube arribe de una pequeña pelota)

Natsu: si es fría y que no te matara

Lucy: a ti no

Natsu: eh?-de pronto ve que a Lucy le cae un chorro de agua fría y se transforma en gato-p-pe-pero que diablos eres tu?

Lucy: miau miau- se sube en la cabeza de Natsu

-en otra parte-

Erza: d-donde estamos?

Sora: en un spa no es obvio

Gray: todo es su culpa

Sora: ¿NUESTRA? Ustedes son los que nos siguieron

Erza: es porque son unas ladronas

Sora: si tu no tuvieras nada con que sobrevivir ¿Qué harías?

Erza: pues yo..yo ahhh

Gray: ya dejen de pelear mejor busquemos una saluda de este laberinto

Erza y Sora: ok

-en otra parte-

Mirajane: ahhh donde estoy

Marie: oficial no hice nada la tierra se abrió en mi camino

Mirajane: despierta tonta que debemos….

Sasuke: SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA

Mirajane y Marie: ahhhhhhhhhhh

Sasuke: felicidades tenemos unas ganadoras

Mirajane: oye enano dinos donde esta la salida

Sasuke: ah pero primero tendrán su premio-una puerta se abrió y despareció

Marie: bueno este es nuestro premio, ¿Qué no me querías atrapar?

Mirajane: primero vamos a salir y luego te hare pagar por esto

Marie: uy que temperamento deberías ser mas agradecida

Mirajane: agradecida de nada tu, yo, el aghhhhhh solo vámonos

Chan chan chan perdón si me tarde pero empezaron las clases y las pruebas y eso ¿podran nuestros héroes salir? Ni yo se eso aun chau chau

Dejen reviews o ya saben lo que pasara


End file.
